Dragon/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Knight and Squire (by GSFB) Knight: Squires: Dragon: 1480 AD. A Knight rides without a horse, with two squires behind him banging coconuts, to simulate the noise of horse hooves hitting the cobblestone road in the Black forest. Suddenly two other Squires approach out of the woods, bringing with them a Destrier horse and several Palfry (pack) horses. "About Bloody time, Nevel!" The Knight scolds, smacking the smaller of the two aproaching Squires on the head with his gauntlet. As they go forth, they spot a mighty 2-ton dragon approaching a Virgin tied to a rock. The Knight and Squires are shocked, never seeing a Dragon before. The Knight whispers to his Squires to gather in a huddle, discussing their plan of action. The Dragon is nose to nose with the Damsel in distress. He licks his lips, and is about to devour the hapless Maiden when the Knight calls out. "Stay back foul Wretch, or face thy demise!" The Dragon turns, seeing the Knight. The Dragon is dumbfounded: he has never seen a Knight before. He'd thought they'd be bigger. The Knight charges, his Destrier horse breathing hard. The Dragon stands upright, spreading his wings. He roars, and readies his fire breath. Just then, four arrows pelt him. Turning all around, he smells several Squires in the woods. He hears them as they reload their crossbows. When the Dragon turns back, the Knight rams his Halberd into his side. The Dragon roars in pain, and then is hit in the eye by another arrow. three others hit his wings. Panicking, the Dragon flaps his wings, knocking the knight and his horse on their sides. He fires his breath all around, toasting 2 Squires The Dragon turns onto the fallen Knight. The Knight's Destrier rears up and lashes with his hooves, trying to keep the Dragon at bay. The Dragon snorts fire onto the horse, sending it screaming and galloping away. Then the last two Squires attack the Dragon. One charges from behind, but the dragon's tail strikes him, crushing him in the blink of an eye The other strikes the Dragon with his arming sword and his morning star, but both have no effect. He throws a Quillion dagger into his face, nearly cutting the other eye. The Dragon lunges down with his face and chomps. The Knight, recovering from his fall, fires his crossbow at the Dragon's neck. The arrow fails to penetrate, and the dragon bares his claws and teeth at the Knight. The Knight pulls out his sword and mace and engages the dragon. They perry and thrust at each other for several seconds, before the Dragon rams claws through him. The Knight slumps, falling on his knees. He hears the Dragon's breath as he feels himself dying. Gathering what is left of his strength, he throws two daggers at the dragon. One hits a nostril, but it easily fall out. However, the other pierces the Dragon's unharmed eye. Enraged. the Dragon, smelling the metal on the fallen Chevalier, unloads all the power of his breath onto him. When the smoke clears, only molten metal remains. The Virgin, still tied to the stone, rolls her eyes and slumps her head. "Figures." She says. The Dragon, hearing the Virgin, can now find her and dine. Winner: Dragon Expert's Opinoin TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage